Believe
by iamaimeelousewnago
Summary: Songfic - All American Rejects - Believe. Ritsuka/Soubi cuteness. :


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Eh, yeah, this is just something that I thought up..

There's not much of a story..

Ritsuka is OOC sometimes. [Meaning a lot.]

_

* * *

I don't ever want to believe_  
_ I don't ever want to believe yeah_  
_ That when we die_  
_ We all leave_

_'I don't want him to call.'_

_'Why won't he call?"_

_'Not that I want him to.'_

Ritsuka threw his phone across the room, in pure temper, turning back to his computer.

_'Seimei.. I'm so confused.. I want Soubi to call, but I don't.'_

_'I want to hear his voice, but I don't want to talk to him._

_'Seimei.. You would know what to do. You always knew what to do..'_

He heard the window slide open, and someone walk in.

He turned, just in time to see Soubi pick up his phone and chuckle.

"Ritsuka if you wanted to see me you just had to call."

"Well I didn't." Ritsuka snapped.

_Your innocence is not forgotten_  
_ I hope you know that where you are I wish you well_  
_ I hope you sleep in a perfect memory_

"Very well, if you want me to leave." Soubi turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ritsuka blushed, looking down, "You don't have to leave, I mean, i-if you don't want to."

Soubi smiled, "I'd love to stay."

"I.. I didn't mean.. I don't want.. I.. uh whatever." Ritsuka turned back to his computer.

He looked at the picture of his brother.

_'Seimei.. Why did you have to leave?'_

_'Now all I have is this ever fading memory of you..'_

_You know it's hard I tried_  
_ I could never say goodbye_

Ritsuka yawned, "I'm tired.."

He looked at his clock, "Oh crap! Is that time right?"

He hurriedly shut down his computer and collapsed down on his bed.

He looked up from his mass of pillows, "Soubi, are you still here?"

Soubi looked up, smiling.

Ritsuka sat up, "You look tired."

Soubi yawned.

Ritsuka sighed, "You can lie down here if you want."

He pated the spot beside him.

Soubi smiled and climbed in the bed beside Ritsuka, pulling the blanket over them.

Ritsuka turned and cuddled into Soubi, "G'night Soubi."

"Goodnight Ritsuka."

_I don't ever wanna believe_  
_ I don't ever wanna believe yeah_  
_ That when we die_  
_ We all leave_  
_ I don't ever wanna let go_  
_ I hope that you see yeah_  
_ That there's a part of you that's left inside of me_

"Ritsuka." He opened his eyes to see Soubi leaning over him.

"W-wha~!" He looked at the man in confusion, hand darting to his ears.

_'Still there. Good. Stupid Pervert..'_

He suddenly remembered last night..

He blushed at the memory and looked away.

Soubi laughed, "You need to get ready!"

"Huh? It's a Sunday." Ritsuka said laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Oh no you don't."

Soubi threw Ritsuka over his shoulder.

"Soubi! Put me down!"

"Sshh, you'll wake your mother."

"_Soubi! Put me down!_" Ritsuka Whispered angrily.

He noticed Soubi was wearing different clothes.

"When did you come back?"

Soubi smiled, his sacrifice momentarily distracted.

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh. Put me down."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

Soubi put down the young sacrifice, lightly laughing as he looked at a pouting Ritsuka.

He couldn't help who adorable he looked.

_Yesterday just took me hostage_  
_ Yesterday locked me away from any truth_  
_ And now tomorrow's here without you_  
_ I know it's hard I've tried_  
_ I could never say goodbye_

_'Seimei.. Do you think he means it? That, that he loves me? I hope he does..'_

_'I can never tell though.. I wish you were here, to tell me..'_

_

* * *

_"What did you pray for?"

"Huh? Oh, oh.. nothing."

Soubi slung his arm over Ritsuka's shoulder

_'He's so warm.'_

_'Not that I care.'_

As much as Ritsuka denied it, he still leaned into the warmth.

_'Seimei.. Soubi smells of Cigarettes.. and paint.. and something purely Soubi..'_

_'I used to hate the smell of Cigarettes.. But, now it just reminds me of Soubi.. and I like it..'_

_I know it's hard I tried_  
_ I could never say goodbye_

Ritsuka looked out the window.

He couldn't see Soubi.

_'I don't want to see him.. No of course not.'_

He looked back to the teacher.

Five minutes later he felt Yuiko poke him, "Hey, Ritsuka, isn't that your boyfriend?"

Ritsuka looked at her, wide eyed, then looked in the direction she was pointing.

There was Soubi, leaning against the wall, pulling out one of those Cancer sticks.

He turned back to Yuiko. "He's _not _my boyfriend," He said darkly.

The guy in front of him turned around, "Aoyagi, you have a _boyfriend_?"

The guy beside him sniggered, "Aoyagi-kun his _gay_?"

Ritsuka snapped, "_**No!**_ And even if I was, I'd have a better chance of-"

"Boys! Please, no arguing during class."

The boys in front turned looking extremely embarrassed, whereas Ritsuka looked indifferent.

The bell rang and Ritsuka practically ran out of the classroom.

Once he reached the gate, he stopped panting for breath.

"Hello, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looked up, "Soubi."

They walked up the street.

"Do you want to come to my place?"

"Sure."

_'I can't believe those idiots. I mean.. I'm not gay.. am I?'_

_'Wait.. what did he ask?'_

_'Ah well.'_

He had unconsciously taken Soubi's hand.

"So, how was your day?"

Ritsuka smiled, leaning his head against Soubi's arm, "It was okayy. Apart from two idiot's in my cla-"

"Oh! He is _so _gay!"

"Yeah, I know."

Ritsuka froze as the two guys from his class walked by.

One of them turned and winked, "See you tomorrow, Aoyagi-kun."

The laughed and walked on.

Ritsuka was left seeing red.

_I don't ever wanna believe_  
_ I don't ever wanna believe yeah_  
_ That when we die_  
_ We all leave_  
_ I don't ever wanna let go_  
_ I hope that you see yeah_  
_ That there's a part of you that's left inside of me_  
_ That there's a part of you that left inside_

"Ritsuka? Are you okayy?"

"Huh? Oh.. yeah."

Ritsuka couldn't help it. He sniffed, lifting his hand up to wipe away the traitorous tears.

Soubi turned Ritsuka and kneeled down.

Wiping away Ritsuka's tears.

Ritsuka gave a cry, and wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck, and hid his face in his shoulder.

"Shh. C'mon." Soubi said softly, lifting Ritsuka into his arms.

_'I'm being so.. childish.. reacting like this..'_

Soubi reached his apartment, shifting so he was carrying Ritsuka in one hand, he opened the door.

He walked over to his sofa, and sat down, bringing Ritsuka down with him.

_I try to push you away_  
_ But you never push back_  
_ You know I'll never forget you_  
_ I never thought I'd say that_  
_ You made a mess out of me_

Ritsuka tried to push himself away from Soubi, but the look in the mans eyes made him stop.

He leaned back into Soubi's chest.

_'What has he done? I used to not be able to stand him, now I'm crying because some idiotic guys laughed at me for loving Soubi, and I can't do anything **but** love him.'_

He realised what e just thought.

_'Yeah.. I love Soubi.'_

He looked up to Soubi.

The man had been looking at him the whole time, concern showing in his eyes.

"I love you, Soubi." Ritsuka's voice was quiet, but he knew Soubi heard.

Soubi smiled down at him, "I love you too, Ritsuka."

_I don't ever wanna believe_  
_ I don't ever wanna believe yeah_  
_ That when we die_  
_ That we all leave_

The next day, when Ritsuka walked into his class, he was greeted by the two guys from yesterday.

"Hey Aoya_gay_-kun." The said in unison.

_'Oooh! They changed my name! What age are they.. five?'_

"Oh! Aren't you clever! Screw you jackass." He pushed through the middle of them, and walked past.

He smiled, "Hey Yuiko!"

She looked up and smiled, "**Ritsuka-kun!**"

She ran up and hugged him.

_'unusual good mood.. officially gone.'_

The day went by slowly.

_'Seimei.. I wonder if you'd think I was weird for loving a guy?'_

_'It is weird.. but.. **I'm not gay**__.. I am just in love with a guy..'_

_I don't ever wanna believe_  
_ I don't ever wanna believe yeah_  
_ That when we die_  
_ That we all leave_

"Soubi!" He ran up to the man.

"Don't smoke in front of an elementary school!"

Soubi smiled, putting out his cigarette.

"Do you.. wannna.. go make memories?"

"Anything for Ritsuka."

"Shut up Idiot."

_ I don't ever wanna let go_  
_ I hope that you see yeah_  
_ That there's a part of you that's left inside of me_


End file.
